


As the Train Circles By

by TheFancySquid



Category: Fantastic Mr. Fox
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Silent Love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancySquid/pseuds/TheFancySquid
Relationships: Ash/Kristofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	As the Train Circles By

Ash laid on his bed, in nothing but his boxers, reading his White Cape comic book. He had read this same comic book Tina after time, but he still loved it regardless.

His ear twitched as he stopped reading. He heard the bedroom door open. Kristofferson, his slightly younger yet still taller cousin, had arrived at their hole just that morning. He was staying with them til his father, who currently had pneumonia, got better. He was told that he’d be sleeping in Ash’s room and as such he had placed his things there, including the roll out mat he would sleep on.

Ash went back to reading his comic, trying to ignore the fox that has seemingly encroached upon their lives.

Kristofferson stood there behind the bunk bed. “Uh, do you mind if I slide my bed roll slightly out from under the train set? It’s hard to sleep in that corkscrew position.”

Ash quickly sat up and looked back at his tall cousin standing below him on the floor. He glared at him. “...There's a lot of attitudes going on around here… don’t let me get one.” He swiftly lied back down, going back to his comic book.

“No, it’s only just that my spinal cord-“ Kristofferson began before Ash cut him off.

“Sleep wherever you want man,” Ash said sarcastically as he sat up, looking at Kristofferson once again. “Here, take my bed. I’ll crawl under the bookcase.” He lied back down. “Who cares if I get splinters in my ears.” His face went back into his comic book, as if trying to ignore the other fox in the room.

Kristofferson looked down and away. “Never mind…”

“Oh, you gonna pout about it?” Ash sat up again, this time seeming more agitated at his cousin’s constant gabbering. “Because I’ve had it up to  _ here _ with the sad houseguest routine!”

Ash turned his back to Kristofferson before pulling the light switch, making the room darker than before, but was still illuminated by various glowing contraptions. He flicked on a flashlight so he could continue reading his comic book.

“...Goodnight,” Kristofferson said. He always tried being polite, even if Ash was being rude.

Ash stared at the pages in front of him, but didn’t read them. He was too busy thinking about Kristofferson, and if he was too mean.

It was true that Kristofferson got on Ash’s nerves. His own parents seemed to adore him more than their own son. All he wanted was just some recognition from his father, and since he didn't get that, he took his anger out on his cousin.

Kristofferson stepped up to his bed mat. He bent down and unrolled it, lying down and sliding slightly under the train set.

The room was quiet for a bit. The only sound being that of the music softly playing.

The quiet didn’t last long though. It was soon replaced by soft cries and whines.

Ash sat up, pointing his flashlight as he looked down. It was Kristofferson. Kristofferson was the one crying.

The red fox suddenly felt bad for his cousin. He didn’t mean to make him cry, that’s the last thing he wanted. He supposed his yelling coupled with the fact that Kristofferson’s dad was ill made it worse.

He sighed softly, turning the flashlight off and moving his way over the mattress before climbing down the ladder. He squatted down, trying to get a closer look at his cousin.

The dim lights still glowing around the room softly reflected off his silver fur. It looked beautiful on him one could say.

Ash sat up and flipped a switch, bringing the train above Kristofferson to life. It started moving, running along the circular track.

Kristofferson’s crying stopped as the sound of the toy train rang out softly. He slid out from underneath the table. He sat up, his eyes locating the train and following it.

The two sat in silence as they watched the train for several moments.

Ash looked over at his white-furred cousin. He was taller, despite being younger than him and more mature. He had blue eyes and a fluffy tail, his personality was soft and kind. He was athletic, spoke better, and was great at just about everything. Ash found this annoying. His parents liked him more than their own child. Really it should be his parents he’s mad at, but he pushed it onto Kristofferson instead.

Kristofferson noticed the smaller fox staring at him. “W-what?” He looked down at himself, as if there was a stain on his shirt.

“N-nothing, nothing…” Ash hurriedly said before turning his focus back to the train. Kristofferson followed suit.

Silence between them once again. Only the sound of the train.

“I’m sorry I was rude…” Ash said softly, his eyes still on the train.

Kristofferson faced him. “It… it’s alright. I’m sure you didn’t mean it.” He turned back to the train. He was much calmer now. His tears already dried.

The silence between them returned once more, and lasted a bit longer this time.

After several seconds of no talking Ash had enough. He quickly leaned over to Kristofferson and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Kristofferson gasped softly, but didn’t react anymore than that. He put a hand to his cheek, feeling the warm kiss left there.

Ash reached over under the table and took Kristofferson’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Kristofferson followed along.

“I like you,” Ash said, “a lot.”

Kristofferson said nothing, he instead just continued staring at the toy train. He squeezed Ash’s hand softly as a response. He was saying “I like you too” back.

They continued sitting there in silence, hands intertwined as the train circled by for the umpteenth time.

They didn’t need words. Because they knew that they had each other.


End file.
